User talk:Secretive13
Hey, 'sup? |} YOUR NEW RIGHT? I LIKE CAPITALS! Everyone in MySims Agents Hey dude, where'd you get that pic of all the characters? Can you give me the website?--Mistertrouble189 02:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I think that the website was called girlgamer.com for girl gamers. Hello hiya!! i´m A go-go sim but you can call me "Sky" or "Charlotte" or "Skyler" whatever you want O_O OMG!!! DId iu like Chaz??? Really that he´s very C U T E , and Preston too ;) Like OMG,YESSS!!! *A go-go Sim: yeah in da first game I used to think that Chaz was a lol, but I don know In My Sims Kingdom I started to like him ♥♥♥♥♥♥ I first saw Chaz in MySims Party Wii.That's when I got all interested in Chaz. *Mjm.. hE appears with a Guitar Rigth? I don´t have MS Party (Is the only one u_u) Yeah,Chaz does appear with a guitar.The first game that i ever bought was MySims Ds,but then my little sister somehow lost it.:(Then i bought mysims kingdom ds.then i actually bought mysims party wii,not the ds version,though. *Yes He apppers too in MY Sims Party DS, With A lot of others characters of Wii(more or less 24 or 25)and from My Sims (Ds) In which version do you like Chaz better:the Wii version or the Ds version? *in the Wii, cuz´ I can spend more time for talking with him ♥♥♥ =D yeah,i prefer him on the Wii,too. *Did you have the My sims Agents? I'm getting it on Nov.1.the Wii version,of course. *I got the Agents Ds first in the European version cuz my uncle gave it and the Wii a week BUT IS SO COOL!! oh WOW,you're so lucky.my dad usually buys me the games,but he didn't have enough money for the mysims Agents game yet,anyways. *Cuz my birthday is in September and he knows I´m obsesed sooo he saw it. Appart" he bought me de Dsi and i got a My sims photo AND YOU CAN PUT CHAZ IN THE PHOTOS , too Gino and Cndy I know,mySims camera,right? *Yeaps So you really think that preston is cute? *I like his eyes and his hair and i like that always mad actittud =D i totally agree. *And whats your character name? My real name is Ashley.My character's name is Amanda Jane. *Nah, mines Real is Charlotte Skyler so i use the Sky part of Skyler cool.nice name. *Yes anybody of the 8° year have my same name dats cool Wow,cool. Hello!!! Some time that don´t talk ya? Well, thans for tha Gift (of the friendship) and yes, you are to like the person that I talk more on this Wiki soooo have this as atoken of FRIENDSHIP: Thanks for make my Talk Page a looot of big haha!!--A go-go Sim 18:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) thanks soooooo much for the friend reward! *Nah, don´t tank me. You won this because you know a lil´ bout me--A go-go Sim 19:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I know.So what are you doing? *Talking with friend0s of mah School. Hey have you seen the amzing WALLPAPER tht Dentface did for me? it´s in my Talk page check it out!--A go-go Sim 19:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Well, really I like a guy of 9° grade that is my neigboor (not the one who dress as violet) his name is Robert but, another girl of my street goes with him on the same class AND THEIR ARE GOOD FRIENDS that makes me mad >:( --A go-go Sim 20:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I know.I've seen it.It looks really great! *I want to ask him another for my User Page with.... Chaz first, then Candy, in the middle Roxie, after Violet and last Goth B! In the Hotel it wil be RADICALL--A go-go Sim 19:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) It will be so cool!!! *Hey, did iu know a person Emily on tha wiki? I start to talk with her =:D --A go-go Sim 19:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes,I know.Do you really mean that you think that I'm like your best friend? *Yes As I said, you are the person who I talk most on this Wiki you know some things about me so, yes you are like my BF on tha wiki :°) --A go-go Sim 19:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Aw,thanks!You're like my BF,too! *YahoO !!! ARe you easy to make new friends? --A go-go Sim 19:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Do you mean like on the internet or at my school? *in whatever place--A go-go Sim 19:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure,I guess.Even though I have some friends as guys,I can really shy around them sometimes,like other guys I barely know. *For me, it´s easy with boys cuz´ they know mah brothers and...... stuff after, they are friends of mine and my brother David. with girls it´s bit more complicatted know >:l --A go-go Sim 19:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I know,right?Girls can be so mean sometimes at my school.For example,back in 6th brade,a clique of girls used to always make fun of me.Now in 8th grade,we're all cool now,I guess.But I'm still not sure if I could trust them. *Did you remmeber my story about the girl Danielle right? well, my friend Monique, after that I feel that i couldn´t troust in her asi used to do before the accident --A go-go Sim 19:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh,man.Oh,and you wanna know something else?The leader of the clique(her name is Natali)told me this,"If you don't rock something,you can't buy it".That girl was actually making fun of my clothes!I think that she said that on the last day of 7th grade or something. *Yes somethimes we can be very confusing --A go-go Sim 19:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) So,I'm just asking.Do you have any crushes on any boys? *nAH.. They are soo jerks!!! and gross!! they are only FRIENDS. and iou? --A go-go Sim 20:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Some of the boys in my class can be real stupid!But there is one boy who I really like.His name is Jesse. OMG,you were hurt about it or something?Because I know how you feel.My crush once said that Natali was pretty.I was really hurt! "Hello"-Comment Oh.Well,we can all be random sometimes,right? Have you had a Twin sim? *Hello, You guess what I asking on the topic rigth? well my interview for you now is...... Did you have twin sim. REspond on mah Talk Page --A go-go Sim 22:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) MySims Drama